Lego Lord of the Rings the Video Game
The game's hub is the shire. To play levels from the first film go to Bilbo's hobbit hole, to play levels from the second film go to Sam's hobbit hole and to play levels from the third film go to water mill. And to play Evil levels, go to the Mines of Moria The Fellowship of the Ring 1. Bilbo's Party Plot: Frodo and Gandalf must prepare Bilbo's party. Later use Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam to avoid the other Baggins family members. Part 1 Heroes: Frodo (Vest) and Gandalf the Grey. Part 2 Heroes: Frodo (Vest), Bilbo, Sam (White Shirt). 2. The Journey Begins Plot: Frodo and Sam are traveling the forests and run into Merry and Pippin. Then some Nazgul come. Defeat the Nazgul. Then go to the pub. Meet Aragorn there and hide from the Nazgul. Part 1 Heroes: Frodo and Sam. Adding Part 1 Heroes: Merry and Pippin. Part 2 Heroes: Frodo, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Enemies: Nazgul, Nazgul Horses and Nazgul Riders. 3. Attack on the Weathertop Plot: Sam, Merry and Pippin start a fire that attracts the Nazgul. Frodo is poisoned so he isn't a playable character for this level. Then find Legolas and defeat them again. Heroes: Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Legolas Enemies: Nazgul Riders and Nazgul Horses. 4. The Mines of Moria Plot: Frodo is grabbed by the Watcher in the Water! Defeat it and unlock the entrance to the mines of Moria. Pippin knocks a skeleton down a well and alarms the Moria orcs. Battle them and soon after the Cave Troll will enter the battle. When he's defeated jump down the well. Jump across the canyon and battle the Balrog. Part 1 Heroes: Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Boromir. Part 2 Heroes: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Boromir. Part 3 Heroes: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn and Legolas. Enemies: Moria Orcs. Part 1 Boss: Watcher in the Water(6 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Cave Troll (6 hearts) Part 3 Boss: Balrog (8 hearts) 5. The Falling of the Fellowship Plot: The Urak-Hai army lead by Lurtz is coming for the fellowship. They have a battle in the forest. Boromir turns on Frodo and attacks him. Battle Bromir and then Boromir is shot down by Lurtz. Use Merry and Pippin to defeat the Uruk-Hai leader, Lurtz. Part 1 Heroes: Frodo, Aragorn, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Boromir. Part 2 Heroes: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Part 3 Heroes: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli,Boromir (3 hearts), Merry and Pippin. Enemies: Urak-Hai. Part 2 Boss: Boromir (6 hearts) Part 3 Boss: Lurtz (8 hearts) The Two Towers 1. A Hobbit's Quest Plot: Frodo and Sam are headed for Mordor but they know that they're being watched. Gollum attacks the two hobbits so that he can take the ring. Defeat Gollum and chain him up. He becomes there guide. Heroes: Frodo and Sam. Boss: Gollum (4 hearts) 2. The Forest of Talking Trees Plot: Merry and Pippin have been taken by a Uruk-Hai army. They cross paths with some Mordor orcs. The orcs want to eat the two hobbits but the Uruk-Hai think that they're Frodo and Sam so they want to take them to Sauroman. Merry and Pippin escape to the forest and meet up with an old friend.... Heroes: Merry and Pippin. Adding hero: Gandalf the White. Enemies: Mordor Orcs. Boss: Grishnakh (6 hearts) 3. Journey in Rohan Plot: Theoden is corrupted and must deafeat him,then battle the traitor Grima Wormtounge. Heroes: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and King Theodon. Boss: Theodon (Curssed), Grima Wormtouge. 4. The Battle of Helms Deep Plot: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and King Theodon take part in the battle of Helms Deep. Heroes: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and King Theodon. Enemies: Urak-Hai and Mordor Orcs. Boss: Beserker Urak-Hai (3 hearts) 5. Holding Osgiliath Plot: Faramir captures Frodo, Sam and Gollum for the ring. They are attacked by Moror orcs Heroes: Frodo, Sam, Gollum and Faramir. Enemies: Mordor orcs. Boss: Nazgul Dragon/Nazgul Rider (3 hearts) The Return of the King 1. Sauroman's Tower Plot: Merry, Pippin and Treebeard run into Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and King Theodon. Then battle Sauroman. Heroes: Gandalf the White, Aragorn (Return of the King), Legolas, and, Gimli. Adding Heroes: Merry, Pippin and Treebeard. Boss: Sauroman (8 hearts) 2. The Dead Awaken Plot: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli go to a place to awaken the dead. Heroes: Aragorn (Return of the King), Legolas and Gimli. Enemies: The Dead and Sauroman's Rangers. 3. The Spider and the Hobbits Plot: Frodo, Sam and Gollum enter Shelob's lair. Gollum purposely gets lost so that Frodo and Sam get attacked by Shelob. Battle Gollum and then battle Shelob. Heroes: Frodo and Sam. Bosses: Gollum (4 hearts) and Shelob (6 hearts) 4. 10,000 Urak-Hai, 10,000 enemies Plot: Gandalf and Pippin must save Faramir and set the alarm. Then battle the Urak-Hai, Olyphants and Trolls. Part 1 Heroes: Gandalf the White and Pippin. Part 2 Heroes: Me y (Armour) and Eowyn. Part 3 Heroes: Aragorn (Return of the King), Gandalf the White, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and,Pippin Enemies: Urak-Hai. Part 2 Boss: The Witch King (6 hearts) Part 3 Bosses: Olyphants (3 hearts each) and Troll (6 hearts) 5. Mount Doom Plot: Climb Mount Doom and cross paths with Gollum. Battle Gollum and keep on climbing. When you enter Mount Doom, Gollum will jump from the ceilings. When he's on top of a character, hit him with the other. Part 1 Heroes: Frodo (Ashes) and Sam (Ashes) Bosses: Gollum (5 hearts) and Gollum (6 hearts) 6: The Scouring of the Shire Part One Plot: Find all the hobbits Characters Frodo: Shire Mode and Ashes Mode. Weapons: Sting (Not in shire mode), the ring (sometimes), throwing rocks and Hand-to-Hand combat (Only in shire mode). Special Abilities: Invisibility (Only with the ring), knowing when enemies are coming (not in shire mode), using his light, and Crawling in small spaces. Gandalf the Grey/White: Weapons: Sword, Staff and Magic. Special Abilities: Unlocking possessed doors, Using magic to hit targets and using magic to build. Aragorn: Return of the King mode. Weapons: Sword and Knife. Special Ablilities: Speaking elvish to unlock doors,Tracker (only in normal) and commanding soldiers (only in Return of the King mode). Sam: Shire mode and Ashes mode. Weapons: Sword (Not in shire mode), Elvish Rope (Not in shire mode), Throwing rocks and Hand-to-Hand combat. Special Abilities: Grappling, Making plants grow and Crawling in small spaces. Legolas: Weapons: Bow,knife. Special Abilities: Speaking elvish to unlock doors,Tracker and High jumps. Gimli: Weapons: Axe and throwing axe. Special Abilities: Super Strength and Crawling in small spaces. Merry: Armour mode. Weapons: Sword, Hand-to-Hand combat in level 1.1, 1.2 and 2.2 and Throwing rocks. Special Abilities: Crawling in small spaces. Pippin: Weapons: Sword, Throwing rocks and Hand-to-Hand combat in levels 1.1, 1.2 and 2.2. Special Abilities: Crawling in small spaces. Boromir: Weapons: Sword and Shield. Special Abilities: Super Strength. Gollum: Chained mode. Weapons: Throwing Rocks, Biting enemies, Whipping enemies (Only in Chained mode) and Hand-to-Hand combat. Special Abilities: High jumps, Grappling (Only in chained mode),Crawling in small spaces. Captain Ugluk: Decapitator mode. Weapons: Two swords (only in decapitator mode), Bow,one sword (only in normal), Shield (only in normal)Special Abilities: Super Strength(any mode), Controling Uruk-hai (any mode), Decapitator:kill enemies in one hit. Captain Grishnakh:Armoured Mode. Weapons: Sword, Shield (only in Armoured mode), Hand-to-hand combat. Special Abilities: Speaking the Black Language to open Mordor doors (any mode), High Jumps (normal only), Controling Mordor Orcs Sergeant Mauhur: Marauder Mode. Weapons: Two swords, crossbow, Hand-to-Hand Combat.Special Abilities: Super Strength, Tracker(find hidden tracks and follow them) and Marauder (break down elvish and Mordor doors). General Gothmog: Weapons:Sword and Shield. Special Abilities: Super Strength, Controling Mordor Orcs,Veteran General (Controlled Mordor Orcs are like Uruk-Hai), Speaking the Black Language (any mode) Uruk-Hai: Scout Mode.Weapons:Sword, Bow(only in scout mode) and Shield.Special Abilities: Tracker(only in scout mode), Are able to break Super Strength objects. Lurtz: Weapons:Greatsword,Shield,Bow.Special Abilities:Super Strength,Controling Uruk-Hai,Greatsword: Kill enemies with one hit. Elrond:Armoured Mode Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images